warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Hare Trimmed
Hare Trimmed is a 1953 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. Plot In a town called Doughnut Center, "What A Hole", Sam reads a newspaper indicating that a local widow has just inherited $50 million. Sam plots to marry the widow, take the money, kick the widow out, close the orphanage and get rid of the police department. Bugs overhears his evil plan and plots to foil the plan by posing as a rival French suitor. The widow, who bears a striking resemblance to Granny, is very excited to have two suitors, but Sam is not. Challenging Bugs by throwing down a gauntlet, he slaps him with a glove; Bugs slaps him with a brick-filled glove. Bugs then challenges Sam to a shooting round at ten paces. Timing the steps, Bugs waits until a train arrives for Sam to fire, causing him to be run over by it. Bugs then poses as the widow, teasing him and pushing a piano down the stairs on him. The real widow arrives and offers a cup of black coffee. While Sam waits for his coffee, Bugs returns disguised again, and asks whether Sam wants one lump or two (of sugar). Sam replies two, and receives two blows from a mallet. The real widow returns, and Sam slaps her away, causing her to gasp, "He's flipped his lid!" Hiding in an upstairs room, she shoots at Sam whenever he tries to enter. Bugs whistles at him, and (disguised again) suggests they elope after Sam says he wants the lumps. Bugs then begins throwing down things he wants to take along. So many things are thrown down that Sam says, "That dame's takin' everything but the kitchen sink!" which is then promptly thrown down as well. The last to go is the safe, and they go to get married. At the Church, Bugs' gown bottom comes off, and Sam, still dazed, refuses to marry him, running off. Bugs mock cries, "Boo-hoo-hoo! Always a bridesmaid but never a bride. Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Gallery Availability *Laserdisc - Bugs Bunny: Winner by a Hare: 14 of Bugs Bunny's Best (unrestored) *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire Trivia Censorship *Despite being the most frequently aired Warner Bros. cartoon on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, this cartoon (much like "Hare-Less Wolf", "Hillbilly Hare", "A Sheep in the Deep", "No Parking Hare", "Apes of Wrath", and "A Mouse Divided"), was drastically edited. Everything after the part where Bugs (dressed as Granny) pushes a piano down the stairs and Yosemite Sam gets flattened by it -- Granny thinking Sam is “looped,” “Granny” Bugs reprising his “one lump or two” gag from 1952’s “Rabbit’s Kin” twice (once with coffee and again when Sam begs for it upstairs), Sam’s playful “I can see you through the keyhol-l-le!” – and getting by the real Granny, and Sam getting shot again after climbing a ladder to the top window of Granny’s bedroom door and begging, “Aw, come on, Emmie!” -- was cut on ABC.http://satamhangover.wordpress.com/2009/06/23/episode-2-cut-and-drawn-9-to-1 Censorship of Hare Trimmed Notes *Most of this cartoon was used in the first act of ''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie''. *Some of the animation from this cartoon was reused in "Honey's Money", Sam's only solo cartoon. *This is first of one of the few cartoons where Granny is not paired with Tweety and Sylvester, others include 1955's "This Is a Life?" and 1965's "Corn on the Cop". *This cartoon is the first to reveal Granny's real name; Emma Webster, although this alias is rarely used in many cartoons. *Clips of this cartoon were used on Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 DVD trailer, although the cartoon itself is nowhere to be found in the Golden Collection series. It is, however, available on the Looney Tunes Super Stars DVD (Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire). References External Links *Watch "Hare Trimmed" on SuperCartoons.net *Hare Trimmed at B99.TV Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Yosemite Sam shorts Category:Bugs and Sam shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Granny Category:Granny shorts Category:1953 shorts Category:1953 films Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:1953 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s births Category:1950s Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts